Many public areas, including public transportation services, rely on audio announcements to convey information to a public. For example, a transportation service, such as a train or bus station, an airport, or a metro, may broadcast announcements over a speaker system. Often, announcements are broadcast in a particular vicinity related to the content of the announcement. For example, boarding announcements made from or related to Gate 1 are usually only broadcast in the local vicinity near Gate 1. Further, some announcements may directly relate to a specific person, for example a request for that person to come to a specific gate. However, a person may miss an announcement that was intended for the person to hear, for example, because the person is at a different location, hearing impaired, distracted, or because the announcement cannot be heard over other sounds in the vicinity.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,286,070 discloses: “captur[ing] media assets of live presentations comprising a session, including image data of sequentially presented visual aids accompanying the live presentations and audio data.”
U.S. Pat. No. 8,731,919 discloses: “[a] recorder to capture audio speech from at least one [ ] devices, the recorder stores [ ] audio speech as data in [a] database system, and [a] recognition engine subsequently retrieves the audio speech data, transcribes the audio speech data into text, and stores the text and data associating the text data with at least the audio speech data in the database system for subsequent retrieval by a search application.
U. S. Patent Application Publication 2012/0035925 discloses: “automatic capture and population of task and list items in an electronic task or list surface via voice or audio input through an audio recording-capable mobile computing device”.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2011/0252101 discloses: “delivering communications associated with delivery conditions in which the occurrence of the delivery condition is determined by monitoring information received from a plurality of sources via multiple communication channels.”
U.S. Pat. No. 7,440,900 discloses: “a distributed data processor access[ing] [ ] voice messages and extract[ing] desired information from the voice messages. The data processor then augments the data stored in the voice message data store with the extracted information. [A] user interface component provides user access to the voice messages with the augmented data.”
WIPO International Patent Application WO/2001/092910 discloses: “determining the locations of a plurality of users within a predetermined space” by “allocating an electronic tag having an identifier to each user, each tag being responsive to a predetermined interrogation signal to transmit a response signal from which the location of the tag within the predetermined space can be determined.”